It has long been desired to created bubbles, blowable by children from a liquid substance, that would last a substantial amount of time before the bubbles burst and cease to exist, in conjunction with making lots of large bubbles in one blow through a standard bubble wand. The same bubbles can be used advantageously in bubble blowing toys and equipment. In the field of bubbles, there have been long lasting bubbles but these have been necessarily small and few in number from a single blow. There has also been many bubble solutions containing other types of sugars or related substances other than invert sugar. However, these other sugars or related substances do not provide the effects provided by invert sugar.